The Storm
by TZ1970
Summary: Response to All Things Clarina challenge to write a fanfic about their first kiss.


This is a response to the All Things Clarina challenge to write about their first kiss.

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own them. I do not gain profit from them. Enjoy and feel free to comment.

**The Storm**

By TZ

"So, it's done then?"

Clara looked aside to her aunt. "Yes," she quietly replied, displaying the paperwork she had been staring at. All of the details were in black and white.

Juliana reached across to clasp Clara's hand. "Are you okay?"

Neatly folding the sheets of paper as if they were the linen on her bed, Clara replied, "I'm not sure, Ju." She took a sip of coconut water and contemplated the gentle waves that brushed the shore. "He was so calm."

After looking at the bright blue sky, Juliana retrieved car keys from her bag. "We should probably head back. We are expecting a storm and that little car of mine will never make it once the rain starts falling.

Clara glanced at the sky then at the waves once more. "Ivan's with Chica, so you can just take me there."

On the way to the apartment, the women were silent until Juliana asked, "Did you ever experiment with Marina?"

Her head whipping to her left, Clara frowned. "No, I couldn't. I was married."

"You're not now," Ju said as she turned left instead of the expected right. "We are going to the studio," she said, explaining her actions.

"But I have to go home." Clara raised a hand to push back a stray lock. "Ivan will be waiting for me."

"We've got it covered," Juliana explained. "Helena and I already talked about it. Ivan is going to sleep over at her place."

"I can't," Clara argued. "What if Cadu finds out?"

"You are divorced and can make your own decisions about your life." Ju made another turn according to directions Helena had given her. "Besides, it's not anyone's business but your own that you are going to see a friend who is consoling you over your divorce."

"Only my business?" Clara's hands began to fidget. "Who else knows besides you and Helena?"

Juliana raised a hand in oath. "I swear just us."

Clara bit her bottom lip, growing more nervous as they travelled to Marina's house. She looked at the passing scenery, but did not truly see it; she began to realize she was free to be with Marina as she had dreamt.

The car was silent and she thought about what the divorce meant to her and her freedom to truly love Marina, to give in to the temptations that had previously tormented her. She thought of the photographer's skin, her hair, her lips and the scent of her perfume. All of constantly occupied her thoughts. She had made a decision to stop second-guessing herself when Juliana finally pulled to a stop.

"Marina can give you a ride home. I'm sure she won't mind."

Realizing they had arrived, Clara thanked her aunt with a hug and then got out of the car. She quickly walked to the studio, wondering which shoot she was about to interrupt.

Clara was quiet as she walked in, expecting to find at least Marina or Vanessa, but she found only the muted light from outside and a few glowing lamps. She called out their names as she searched the rest area and back dressing rooms. Not finding anyone, Clara moved on to the house.

Through a hallway tastefully decorated with framed photos as if it was a gallery, Clara continued to call for Marina. She found the salon and kitchen empty as well as the formal dining room, which only heard voices when Diogo stayed for a visit.

Pausing with her head bowed, Clara tried to remember Marina's schedule, but the signing of the divorce that morning had left her unable to process other dates. She checked her phone to see if anything had been texted to her to indicate any answers. She shook her head without answers and continued on.

Once she got to Marina's private rooms, Clara knew they were her last chance. But as was with the rest of the house, it was quiet. Seeing the bed dominating the center of the room, Clara felt the day's exhaustion hit her, slowing her down enough to cause her to sit and then lay down to rest. Her vision began to blur as she looked at a television still in its box leaning against the far wall. It was the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.

As she entered her room to change her clothes, Marina suddenly stopped short in surprise. When Vanessa bumped in to her then cussed about it, Marina turned and held up her hand, using her body to hide the bed. "Please, Vanessa," Marina beseeched, "go unpack the cameras. You said that we needed to get that job finished as soon as possible, right?" When Vanessa nodded, Marina removed her hand. "I'll be down as soon as I change."

Walking with Vanessa to the door, Marina closed it and turned only to find Clara sitting awake on the bed and rubbing her eyes. Crossing to join her, Marina sat down. Her hands automatically reached out to push the hair away from the other woman's face.

Clara looked pained as she frowned and caught Marina's hand. She leaned towards her and hugged her tight. "I couldn't't find you," was the only thing she could say.

Marina pulled back to see Clara's face. She caressed her cheek and ran her thumb just below her lips. "I'm here," she confirmed, "I just had an appointment for a shoot. Vanessa sprung it on me at the last minute and I'm…."

Marina's explanation was interrupted when Clara's expression became intense. She watched as Clara's eyes focused only on one thing and her heart began to beat even faster; she licked her lips in response. When Clara raised her hand to brush her fingers along her cheek, her hands began to sweat. Her eyes became heavy and she closed them as Clara cupped the back of her head.

She was ready when Clara only said, "I love you," before taking the last step.

The moment that her lips touched Marina's, Clara felt as if she was being carried on a gust of warm air. The photographer's lips were soft and moist, returning affection with a growing ardor, deepening the kiss.

Marina angled her head to pull Clara's bottom lip between her own. As she could feel her temperature rising, she felt a sudden chill when Clara pulled her lips away.

The look of sexual intensity was overtaken by one of confusion. "What is that smell?"

Marina shook her head for a moment when she remembered why she had gone straight to her room. She stood and pointed to a damp spot on her lap. "The photo shoot was for an award show at the drama academy," she began to explain as she removed the dress, "and one of the moms asked me to hold her baby while she combed her son's hair. The baby spit up on me."

While seeing Marina in her bra and panties was enough to distract her every second of the day, when Clara saw her throw the dress away, she jumped from the bed. "What are you doing?"

"It's ruined. I'll get a new one," Marina answered nonchalantly.

Clara disagreed. "It's not ruined. We'll clean it up like new. This is one of my favorites that you wear."

Unable to hide an impish grin, Marina asked, "And how do you like me out of it?"

Clara smiled brightly when Marina pulled her in tight for another kiss. When their lips were about to meet, the door opened without warning. They both continued to look at each other, knowing who had interrupted them.

There was only a moment of silence before Vanessa's tone of voice belied her petulance. "Clarinha."

Clara finally turned her attention to the redhead. "Vanessa."

"Won't your husband be looking for you?"

While the reminder of the day's events caused a hint of renewed sadness for ten years written away on a piece of paper declaring the end, the body still in her arms reminded her that there were new chapters in her story.

She looked back at Marina, but replied to Vanessa, clarifying, "Ex husband." To Marina she explained, "We signed the papers today. Ju brought me here so I could tell you."

"Oh, right," Vanessa said aloud with spite. "I remember you put on the calendar that you needed the day off."

"And you didn't't tell me when I asked," Marina asked with an incredulous expression for her business partner.

Vanessa shrugged as she walked past them to pick up the soiled dress and held it over the garbage, poised to drop it.

Before she could throw it away, Marina caught her wrist. "It can be cleaned."

When her partner refused to let go of it, Marina stressed, "It's a favorite of Clara's."

Vanessa flashed Clara an acidic look before letting go of the garment. "Why didn't't you know already about her appointment, Marina?"

"I got my dates mixed up and this sudden photoshoot messed them up even more."

Throwing her arms into the air with exaggerated drama, Vanessa seethed. "Well, I can't help that." In a heartbeat, she changed to her friendly expression as she reminded, "We've got the photos ready to look at."

"We'll be down in a moment," Marina replied as she indicated her lack of dress.

The room became smaller when they were interrupted.

"Flavinha." Marina greeted her with a true smile. "I was just telling Vanessa that we will be down in a moment. I just need to get dressed."

Quickly processing the situation, Flavinha walked in and put her arm around Vanessa's shoulder. "Come on. There's some paperwork that needs to be organized." She began to guide the reluctant redhead who attempted to goad Marina and Clara. Her guidance was firm, however, as she steered her out of the room, promising a bottle of wine while they got the photos ready for the photographer.

"I'm sorry I forgot," Marina said once they were alone again.

Clara took a deep breath when Marina pulled her into the embrace again.

Marina ducked her head to see Clara's expression when she asked, "Ivan?"

"At Helena's."

"Do you need me to drive you home tonight?" Marina's fingers gently caressed Clara's back in comfort.

Clara considered her aunt's words before she had left to return home. She shook her head in response. "No. I want to stay the night this time." A roll of thunder was déjà vu. She cleared her throat as she continued. "But only to sleep," Clara said as she cleared her throat to further explain, "I'm not sure I'm ready for more right now. I just need time."

Nodding, Marina smiled in understanding. She knew that the first time was important to them both. It had to be perfectly comfortable. Marina released Clara's back to hold her face. "Of course." She smiled as she leaned in and spoke softly, asking, "Kissing is still okay?"

Clara couldn't help but return the happiness with a chuckle. "Of course. I now know that I like kissing you. Before I could only imagine."

"We'll take it slow then." Marina nodded as she lightly kissed Clara. "I'll let you tell me when you're ready."

Her smile growing wider and brighter, Clara nodded after hearing those words of acceptance. She was feeling more relaxed with her new life. Marina had always let her set the pace and this time, she would be with her, discussing it as a couple. "Get dressed," she said as she pulled away. "Vanessa will come looking for you again."

Marina rolled her eyes but smiled as she walked to her closet. She pulled a fresh dress and an empty cleaner's bag from the closet. She handed the empty bag to Clara who had collected the dress.

After reading the cleaning instructions, she placed the dress into the bag and then watched Marina. Once the photographer's dress fell to its full length, she approached to straighten out the shoulders. "I think I am going to like this, being like this with you."

With a pause, Marina allowed herself to be consumed by the reality of their situation. She could feel the tears threatening to well up. She nodded before stealing a quick kiss. "I hope for more some day."

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, Marina brushed her hands down her arms to settle the sleeves right. She stood surer of herself than ever before. "Right now, though, I am kissing you before we go to work."

"I like kissing you," Clara confirmed as she deepened the kiss, pulling Marina's body closer. She began to smolder as waves of heat rolled through the blood in her veins the same as the water on the bay was sure to be responding to the storm that was letting loose overhead.


End file.
